vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Francisco
|- |- class ="toprow" | Constituent country | UFK of Samuelonia |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Region | High Samuelonia |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Districts | 32 districts |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 3,812,400 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Lord Mayor | Lord Lenton Hastingburg |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- |} Francisco is the largest urban area and capital of the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia and is located in the High Samuelonia province. The location of Francisco has been inhabited for over four thousand years. Since its settlement, Francisco has been part of many important movements and phenomena throughout history and the city still retains many historic sites. Francisco's diverse population draws from a wide range of peoples, cultures, and religions, with hundreds of different languages spoken within the city. As of 308, it had an official population of 3,812,400 within the boundaries of Greater Francisco and is the most populous city in Samuelonia. The city of Francisco hosted the 308 Vexillium Cup Final. History Geography Francisco covers an area of 508 square miles and its primary geographical feature is the River Holdantine, a navigable river which crosses the city from the west to the east. The Holdantine Valley is a floodplain surrounded by gently rolling hills. These hills presented no significant obstacle to the growth of Francisco from its origins as a port, and therefore Francisco is roughly circular. Many of the highest points in Francisco are located in the suburbs or on the boundaries with adjacent cities. Districts Francisco is divided into 32 districts, each with there own district councils. Climate Francisco enjoys a typical Samuelonian climate with mild winters and hot, dry summers. Demography Ethnic groups Like most major cities, Francisco has a diverse community with around 48% of the population foreign-born. The largest of these communities being the Dascunyan, Angliyaan and Estontestian. Religion *Orthodox Cruisian: 39% *Papaist Cruisian: 21% *Mounist: 19% *Veldanism: 12% *Phoenix Cult: 4% *Emethitism: 3% *Astism: 2% Economy Francisco has a dynamic and diverse economy with thriving technologies, communications, and service sectors. It produces 7% of the national GDP. Francisco grows 4% annually and continues to grow at a higher rate in comparison to any other city in the rest of the country. Tourism is also one of Francisco's chief industries, with numerous notable museums, gallerys and historic sites. Francisco is also the hub of the Samuelonian film industry, thanks to the Annatto film studios. Francisco is home to banks, brokers, insurers and legal and accounting firms and the city is a center for banking as well as electronics and aerospace industries. Numerous international headquarters, government ministries, conference centres, sports venues and museums are located in Francisco. Cityscape Architecture Francisco is too diverse to be characterised by any particular architectural style, having accumulated its buildings over a long period of time and drawn on a wide range of influences. It is, however, mainly brick built, most commonly the white Francisco stock brick or a warm orange-red variety, often decorated with carvings and white plaster mouldings. The development of tall buildings and skyscrapers has been encouraged by the government, which will lead to the erection of many new skyscrapers over the next decade, particularly in the San Alberto district. The current tallest building in Francisco and St. Samuel is the Hydarcillia Tower in the San Alberto district, which is 1,300 foot tall and has 120 floors. A great many monuments pay homage to people and events in the city, most famously Royalty Walk, which has statues of every reigning monarch of St. Samuel. There is also a large amount of monuments and statues surviving from Francisco's Lillani period. Parks and gardens The largest parks in Francisco are the Royal Parks of Di Remio Park and its neighbour Corsica Gardens in the Los Vitoria district and Ellito Park in the Old Syracorsia district. Ellito Park contains the National Zoo of Saint Samuel, which is the countries oldest scientific zoo. Other famous Franciscan parks include the smaller Royal Parks of Yellow Park and Kings Park in the Port Avantine district. Di Remio Park in particular is popular for sports and sometimes hosts open-air concerts. A number of large parks lie outside the city centre, including the remaining Royal Parks of Queens Park in the Justissia district, Lords Park and Flamingo Park in the Issia district and Saint Leonard Parkin the Roma district. Lords Park is a popular location in the summer months where classical musical concerts are held by the lake, attracting thousands of people every weekend to enjoy the music, scenery and fireworks. Society and culture Leisure and entertainment The Addletine & Simosia district is the entertainment hub of Francisco and has its focus around Montarria Street, where Vexillium film premieres are held. Montarria Street is famous for its giant electronic advertisements, with nearly every building which has large neon light fixtures. Francisco's theatre district is also in the Addletine & Simosia district, as are many cinemas, bars, clubs and restaurants, including the city's famous Feniz Town district. One of Longerath's busiest shopping areas is Clementine Square in the Theodorus Hill district, a shopping area nearly one mile in diameter, which makes it the largest shopping square in the whole of Vexillium and home to many shops and department stores. The adjoining Oscaratti Street is an extremely upmarket location, home to fashion, jewellery, and accessories design houses. Kings Parade in the Old Town district is home to the a number of famous department stores. Together with these, the fashionable shopping areas of Costacurta Street, and Lomardino Road represent Francisco's prestigious role in the world of fashion. Royalty Parade is held every year as a military parade performed by regiments of the Army of St. Samuel. Francisco offers a great variety of cuisine as a result of its ethnically diverse population. Literature and film Music Sport Football Football in the capital is by far the most popular sport and has a number of professional clubs including, Francisco Bay FC, South Francisco Royals FC, Francisco Athletic FC, Avonsea FC, Whitehaven FC and Francisco City FC. The city hosted the Vexillium Cup final in 308. Cycling Although the starting point and the route of the famous Tour of Samuelonia varies each year, the final stage always finishes in Francisco, and since 220, the race has finished on the Avenue of Hero's. The city is home to the Royal Cycling Club of Francisco, a professional cycling club, who have a rich history of competing in the Tour of Samuelonia. Other sports Athletics, rugby, tennis, baseball, horse racing, jousting, rowing and cricket all have large followings throughout the city. The city has been earmarked as a potential franchise city in the new National Ice Hockey League of Samuelonia. Transport Railways Buses Air * Francisco International Airport Roads Education * National University of Arts * Imperial University of Francisco * King's University * Royal Francisco University * University of Francisco * University of Samuelonia Category:St. Samuel Category:Cities of Saint Samuel